The skill game of darts is played throughout the world and is competitive when not played as a leisure sport or game. The darts are propelled by the hand toward a disc-like target having a centre bull's eye and circumferential rings, some of which are subdivided into pie-shaped regions, others are chordal. Each of these regions has its own denomination for scoring and each boundary between each region is separated, normally by a shaped round wire, which is organized as a frame work or lattice that overlays the boundaries between each different denominated region to partition the target into physical areas that have unique denominated values. If a dart is thrown toward the boundary of two different denominated regions and it hits the wire which is laid over and runs along the boundary. In many instances the dart bounces off the boundary wire and onto the floor since the point hits the wire head-on. In some instances, where the momentum of the dart is such, or the point strikes the wire other than "head-on" thus near its edge, the point is deflected into the adjacent region, with the point penetrating the region and the dart sticking so as to be awarded points according to the denomination of the region penetrated.
According to the prior art, there is disclosed by one REID in U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,433 issued 22 Apr., 1991 for a "DART FOR AIMING AT A GAMEBOARD". A dart which has a movable point movable along a line with a horizontal longitudinal axis of the body portion of the dart and co-incident with the line with the vertical axis of the dart so that the point can stick to the board and avoid obstructions on the board. Such dart has, within a cylindrical bore of the body portion, either a circumferential clasping means which urges against the outside diameter of the dart point, along the margin of the dart point downstream from an approximate furrel end of the dart or alternatively, a plurality or collection of metal balls or shot which move, after impact of the dart point, into a bore downstream absorbing the impact of the dart point within the body. This particular dart has the disadvantage in that the dart point is not automatically re-set to its most outwardly extending position after the dart is retrieved and pulled out of the dart board, because there is no biasing means to urge the dart point to its outward extent.